


Estrella mía

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué fue lo que le hizo llegar a esa situación? Se preguntaba ella, tratando de comprender comportamiento tan impropio en una niña buena como lo era ella, de escasos recursos como su familia, pero una niña de bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrella mía

**Author's Note:**

> SS es de Kurumada.

No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, se sentía aún tan niña. Y así lo aparentaba: pequeña de cuerpo, facciones infantiles, ojos soñadores, sonrisa y mirada inocente… inocente. 

La inocencia se la habían arrebatado en un departamento en una tarde fría de invierno. Había podido ver, acostada en la cama, la lluvia caer por la ventana. Una tarde gris, muy gris. No podía creer como todo había sucedido tan rápido, apenas conocía a aquel muchacho y enseguida se había entregado por completo a él.

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo llegar a esa situación? Se preguntaba ella, tratando de comprender comportamiento tan impropio en una niña buena como lo era ella, de escasos recursos como su familia, pero una niña de bien. ¿Habría sido su mirada? Que le infundía templanza, tranquilidad y seguridad, ¿habría sido su manera de hablar? Pausada, metódica, hechizante, ¿o su cuerpo esbelto, pero macizo? Propio de un chico de su edad, mucho mayor que ella. O quizás había sido todo eso junto. 

Cuando lo vio, lo primero que pensó era que de seguro alguien como él debía estar casado con alguna bella mujer, pero al comprobar que trataba de cortejarla comprendió que no era así. Le pareció extraño que un hombre de esas características anduviese solo por la vida sin ninguna mujer a su lado, y en cambio la buscara a ella, una simple chica pueblerina, pobre a sus ojos de hombre rico.

…

Debía tomar la decisión correcta, pues ahora llevaba una estrella en su vientre, una vida que latía, le gustase o no. Desesperada recurrió al padre de su futuro hijo, pero nunca estaba disponible para ella y los asuntos del bebé que venía en camino. 

Y si algo de ingenuidad le quedaba, la inocencia la terminó de perder cuando aquel chico que le había arrebatado la virginidad, la amenazo con tomar cartas en el asunto si seguía molestándolo. ¿Molestándolo? Y ahí comprendió que estaba sola. Buscó consejo y refugio en sus amigas del instituto, todas le aconsejaban lo mismo, le decían que aún era muy joven, que tenía que seguir estudiando, ¿qué haría su mamá cuando se enterase de semejante suceso? Estaba muy asustada.

Los primeros cinco meses de embarazo pudo ocultarlos de los ojos de sus padres, mientras ella comprendía que si debía abortar tenía que apurarse, pero por alguna extraña razón, más allá de tener el dinero gracias al padre de la criatura desesperado por terminar con todo el asunto del embarazo, ella retrasaba el aborto, y una noche cuando sintió patear al bebe, y lo sintió moverse enérgicamente dentro de ella, se dio cuenta de que quería tenerlo. ¿Pero cómo haría para ocultárselo a sus padres por más tiempo? Pronto terminarían las clases y volvería a su hogar, ¿qué le diría a sus padres cuando le vieran el vientre abultado? Además pronto terminaría también el invierno ¿cómo ocultaría su embarazo con ropa de verano?

Por suerte el bebe era pequeño, no era tan notorio. Durante esos cinco meses se aferró al niño que crecía dentro de ella, no podía creer que llegaría a amar tanto algo que aun no nacía. Deseaba verlo, conocerlo, tenerlo en sus brazos. Su estrella. ¿Quién serás? Le preguntaba ¿quizás seas algún artista importante, quizás presidente de algún país, o descubrirás alguna vacuna que salve vidas, un gran doctor, un periodista, un músico importante, un poeta loco... o simplemente un hombre feliz? Mientras, seguía creciendo, sintiendo desde donde se hallaba el amor que su madre le brindaba. Aun una niña, jugando a ser mujer.

La noticia llegó rápido. El colegio había alertado a los padres del notorio embarazo de su hija pequeña y no podían permitir, por la imagen del colegio, que ella siguiese estudiando. 

Viajó, temerosa del futuro que le aguardaba, a su ciudad natal y al lado de sus padres. Tenía miedo por el bebé, pero trataba de tragarse sus temores, no quería que él también se asustase. Ella creía sentir que el bebé se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y no quería asustarlo. No se sentía sola como antes, ahora no... lo tenía a él con ella. Su estrella. Y eso le daba fuerzas. Al llegar, llantos e insultos cayeron sobre ella. Su padre, como reprimenda comenzó a pegarle con el cinto como acostumbraba hacer cuando ella era pequeña; pero ahora era distinto, pues tenía una vida que debía cuidar. Se protegió el vientre rogando para que se detuviese, clamando piedad. A tirabuzones le sacaron el nombre y apellido de aquel que había cometido tal aberración con la niña. Ahí, en ese momento, si aún le quedaba algo de inocencia la perdió del todo al enterarse que su amante fugaz, conocido por todos los ricachones del pueblo, no solo tenía poder, sino también esposa y una hija pequeña.

Con más razón no debía llevar esa estrella en su vientre.

Se aferró aun más a su bebé cuándo escuchó la palabra aborto. ¿Qué harían si en el pueblo se enterasen de quien era el padre?

¡No tienen por qué enterarse!, contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y los padres comprendieron en ese momento que todo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban 

¡No puedes ser madre, aun debes seguir estudiando! ¡No lo maten, por favor! Alcanzó a gritar entre quejidos. ¡Por qué yo muero con él!

Sentía en su corazón que aquella estrella en su vientre era un niño. ¡Nos avergüenzas!, fueron las últimas palabras en esa noche. A la mañana siguiente todo estaba decidido, ella seguiría estudiando luego de dar a luz, sí... aun no podía creer que le permitiesen tener al niño. Pero para poder estudiar no debía ser madre. Le permitirían la vida al niño, pero ella no sería su madre. 

Sería entregado a una familia de bien, con recursos económicos suficientes para darle la mejor educación y preparación, eso le habían hecho creer: que él estaría mejor con una familia constituida y no con una madre que aun era una niña, sola y sin un padre que brindarle, y sin estudio. No tenía otra salida o eso creía; era lo mejor, lo dejarían vivir y ella más adelante tendría la posibilidad de buscarlo.

Iban pasando los meses, el nacimiento sería pronto y ella se aferraba a su estrella, pidió como última voluntad sobre su hijo que le dejasen ponerle el nombre. Quizás era lo mejor, quería creer ella. Y ella se aferraba aun mas, con la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día.

Esa idea la mantuvo con fuerzas y esa idea fue la que le dio motivos para seguir luchando, esperando a madurar. Al verlo, comprendió que de grande se parecería más a su padre, pues sólo veía en el, sí... era niño, su nariz, sus manos, el color de su cabello negro y su forma, lacio, menos mal, lo único que faltaba es que sacara el cabello ondulado del desgraciado que los había abandonado a ambos. Lo vio, llorando con energía, y el nombre le llegó a la mente como un rayo, no tardó ni un segundo en pensarlo... “estoy segura de que serás o harás algo importante en el mundo... Shiryu”, y lo entregó a la enfermera entre lágrimas de resignación, bronca, angustia y temor; para no volverlo a ver, quién sabe hasta cuándo. Quizás nunca.

…

Luego de tantos años de búsqueda lo había hallado; tanto miedo tenía de ser rechazada. Era lo mínimo después de haberlo abandonado. Era tan niña que no sabía lo que hacía, tan arrepentida se hallaba, quería reparar esos años de ausencia, pero ¿cómo? 

Lo veía rodeado de otros jóvenes como él, sonriente.

“Al final eres simplemente un hombre feliz”, y se sintió muy dichosa de ver a su bebé, su estrella convertido en un hombre, feliz, sin saber aun quien era él realmente o que había hecho de su vida. Habría tiempo para averiguar todo eso, lo más difícil seria acercarse, ¿cómo le diría?: “¡Hola, mucho gusto soy tu madre, tanto tiempo ¿no?”. No. 

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, resignada a la idea de que él estaba bien y no la necesitaba, reparaba en que aquel muchacho la observaba directamente a los ojos. Al ir acercándose a su encuentro, Shiryu se asombró frente a la belleza de aquélla señora y al aire familiar que despedía. Pero la mujer, pese a sonreírle, también lloraba.

—Hola Shiryu —dijo con la voz trémula—, te extrañé tanto, estrella mía.

 

Fin


End file.
